


Negotiation for a Tolerable Existence

by DratTheRat



Series: Multi-Fandom Drabbles [4]
Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Light-Hearted, M/M, Talk of sex, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DratTheRat/pseuds/DratTheRat
Summary: Drabble: the most promising night thus far





	Negotiation for a Tolerable Existence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoro/gifts).



Alain’s attempt to share a long suffering, fond glance with Jamie fell well flat. Alain was not suffering; he was only fond. His affected exasperation would be long forgotten once he had his tongue down Cuthbert’s throat. Get on with it! Then, Cuthbert might shut up. 

Or, he might not.

“You should have him suck your cock more often,” Jamie whispered, “or gag him while you . . . whatever.” 

Alain blushed red, but he kept smiling. “I’ll remember that.” 

Tongue still wagging, Cuthbert met his telepathic lover’s eye. He twirled a bandana round one finger, grinning.

Jamie breathed a silent, thankful sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the end of my backlog of Jamie-centric stories for a while. I'd really like to write a real (hopefully amusing) story on the premise of an antisocial Jamie destined to drift through a post-apocalyptic landscape in the company of people he finds merely tolerable, but the only thing that seems to come to me is this one scene. I liked it well enough that I decided to condense what I had into a 100 word drabble, which is a fun challenge for story ideas that aren't going anywhere (yet).


End file.
